Niñera
by Khatal
Summary: Cuando tienes tu primer fin de semana libre en lo que parecen siglos y quieres pasarlo haciendo nada con tus amigas o haciendo todo con la persona que te gusta, pero nooooo, tus padres se van a celebrar su aniversario a un hotel de 5 estrellas con vistas al mar y te dejan a cargo de tu hermanita de 7 años... (UA)


Cuando tienes tu primer fin de semana libre en lo que parecen siglos y quieres pasarlo haciendo nada con tus amigas o haciendo todo con la persona que te gusta, pero nooooo, tus padres se van a celebrar su aniversario a un hotel de 5 estrellas con vistas al mar y te dejan a cargo de tu hermanita de 7 años que pareciera hicieron con más amor que a ti porque aparentemente tiene una fuente de energía ilimitada. Y es que, en serio, ¡nunca se cansa!

Pues bien, ese es el resumen de mi fin de semana. Acompañando a mi hermanita por las calles de Tokio, bajo el sol infernal del verano japonés, en su "viaje" para convertirse en "maestra pokémon"… No me puedo creer que hasta en estas tonterías le siga el juego, ¿será que ya soy casi una adulta y me he vuelto más blanda con niños como ella? ¿Es una señal de que estoy envejeciendo?

―¡Anna! ¡Rápido, rápido, hay un Houndour en la siguiente pokeparada!

―¿Un qué?

―Houn-do-ur ―me dice apuntando con cada sílaba a un perro negro con una calavera en la cabeza en la pantalla de su celular―. Necesito más caramelos para tener un Houndoum, ¡date prisa! ―Echó a correr antes de que pudiera hacerle algún comentario y, por supuesto, me obliga a correr tras de ella… _again_ … ¡¿Qué clase de batería tiene ese celular?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se descarga de una vez?! ¡Llevamos horas "cazando"! ¡Y me aseguré de que no tuviera la carga completa antes de salir!

―Lena, me parece que es mucha cacería por hoy. Si sigues así los vas a extinguir… ―Ni idea de si esos argumentos funcionan en estos casos, pero no pierdo nada con intentar.

―No te preocupes, también estoy incubando sus huevos ―me responde sonriente... ¿Incubando huevos? ¿Por qué estas cosas la hacen feliz? ¡¿No podían gustarle las muñecas y ya?!

―¿Quieres un helado? Hace un poco de calor.

―No, no quiero ―respondió sin siquiera pensarlo y sin despegar la mirada de la dichosa pantalla. Empieza a correr de nuevo―. Ahora vamos a la parada del parque, también hay un gimnasio allí.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras se me sale un suspiro de resignación antes de comenzar a correr tras de ella, ¿qué clase de niña rechaza un helado? ¡¿Y con este calor?! Estoy pensando en que su celular podría sufrir un pequeño accidente, algo simple, como pisotearlo o que accidentalmente caiga en una fuente, o verter todo el contenido de mi botella de agua sobre él porque de repente me volví muy torpe…

―¡No! ―lloriqueó Lena, varias cuadras después y mucho más adelante que yo, regresó corriendo hasta mi con un puchero y me mostró la pantalla apagada del celular. ¡ALELUYA!―. Se murió la batería.

―Bueno, esas cosas pasan. Vamos a casa, podemos buscar otro día ―Y de preferencia en invierno. Le ofrezco mi mano para regresar y ella la toma, tengo que reconocer que me parte el alma ver su carita de decepción, pero bueno, la vida tiene altos y bajos, debe aprender a lidiar con la frustración y yo estoy a punto de morir por un golpe de calor, ni loca le digo que llevo un cargador en mi bolso.

―¿Y el helado?

―Dijiste que no querías…

―Pero ahora sí.

―Agh. Lena, tenemos helado en casa, te serviré una porción extra grande cuando lleguemos ―Camino con ella de la mano, pero de repente siento resistencia al movimiento. Cuando me volteo a mirar veo que se sentó en el piso a modo de protesta―. No seas infantil, ya te dije, tenemos en casa.

―Tengo calor ―me dice en ese tono de niña enojada que en vez de provocar el efecto que ella quiere (es decir, causar presión), me provoca todo lo contrario y tengo que aguantar la risa de lo graciosa que se ve.

―Ten ―le ofrezco la botella de agua y ella me mira frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos… Sí, Pirika tiene razón cuando me dice que es mi versión en miniatura. Tenemos los mismos ojos, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello y los mismos gestos, la única diferencia entre nosotras es la edad y su cabello ondulado.

―¡Quiero un helado!

A cualquier dios que esté escuchando: ¡por favor dame paciencia!

―Mira, entiendo que estés frustrada por el juego, pero hay helado en casa. Si quieres helado, tienes que levantarte y caminar. ¡No voy a gastar de más por un capricho!

―Sabes que puedo hacer un escándalo por el que me darían un Oscar ―¿Me amenaza? Ok. Si alguna vez dudé de que tuviéramos los mismos genes, pues aquí está la prueba de que no había razones para dudar.

―¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme? ―De ninguna manera voy a dejarle ver que me intimidan esa clase de amenazas. Realmente detesto cuando la gente se queda mirando por un berrinche, no es que Lena haga muchos, pero aun así no me agradan.

―Yoh trabaja en la heladería de la esquina los fines de semana ―me dice, observándome con los ojos entornados. Así que pasamos de las amenazas a la manipulación… y es endemoniadamente buena… Tendré que hacerle caso a mamá y no usar estas estrategias en frente de ella, aprende demasiado rápido…

―¿Y qué si trabaja allí? ―¡¿Cómo rayos sabe quién es Yoh?! Ni siquiera somos cercanos… lamentablemente…

―Hace dos meses que no lo ves y estás de malas por eso.

A veces me pregunto que tenía la leche de mi madre o qué rayos comió durante el embarazo, esta niña es más intuitiva que yo. No le he dicho a nadie lo que me pasa con el idiota de Yoh. ―¿Tú qué sabes? ―le pregunto sintiéndome irritada porque me atrapó―. Levántate de una vez y vamos a casa.

Obedece al fin, todavía tiene las mejillas ligeramente infladas porque está molesta. Me da igual, ahora yo también estoy molesta porque trató de manipularme con un truco así, ¿cómo supo lo de Yoh?

―¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que tenía leer más? ―pregunta, al parecer caminar la está calmando un poco.

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

―Por eso empecé a buscar libros en tu habitación ―Ese tono de voz no me está gustando… Me volteo a mirar y veo su sonrisa de autosuficiencia...

―Te he dicho que no saques nada sin preguntarme primero ―Mi voz suena firme y agradezco ser buena controlando mis expresiones, pero su sonrisa de demonio con cara de ángel me dice que tiene un as bajo la manga. ¡¿Por qué no puede ser una hermanita normal?! De esas que corren detrás de su hermana mayor con ojitos de admiración y obedecen gustosas cuando les dan una orden.

―Tienes muchos libros, me encontré uno interesante ―Su sonrisa se ensancha. ¡Chiquilla endemoniada! ¡Habla de una vez!―. Escrito por ti.

Y me deja fría… ¡Hija de satán! ¡Encontró mi diario!

―Te prohíbo que digas una sola palabra de lo que viste allí ―Normalmente no uso mi tono de amenaza con ella, pero hoy se lo merece―. ¡Y no creas que tu actuación con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo me va a convencer!

―Pero ―Solloza… maldición la gente comienza a mirarme feo, ¡el monstruo es ella por todos los dioses! Y rompe a llorar… Genial, sencillamente genial―, yo solo quería saber más de ti.

―Lena, basta ―Y va con más fuerza, aaaaaaaaaaagh, detesto que pueda manipular a todo el mundo con eso―. ¡Dije que ya basta!

―BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ―Genial, ahora comienzan a murmurar. ¡Pero de ninguna manera me va a ganar!

―¡Me da igual que todo el mundo mire! ¡Nos vamos a casa! ―La tomo de la mano otra vez y la obligo a caminar.

―¡Eres una pésima hermana! ―me grita dejando de llorar, aún tiene los ojos algo enrojecidos, vaya que es buena actriz.

―Al contrario, no voy a dejar que te conviertas en una de esas princesitas malcriadas que consigue todo lo que quiere con escándalos.

―Voy a publicar tu diario.

―JA. Suerte con eso.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Me detengo al darme cuenta de que no lo he tomado hace meses… la última vez que escribí debe haber sido el día en que no pude ir a la fiesta de Pirika porque estaba enferma y tenía exámenes… Volteo a mirar y ella sonríe maliciosamente de nuevo, esta niña es peligrosa…

―Muy bien, Lena. Te daré una oportunidad y me lo vas a entregar apenas lleguemos a casa, sin consecuencias ―Otra vez con el tono de amenaza, definitivamente hoy se lo merece.

―No ―dice obstinadamente y dándome vuelta la cara. ¡Tengo unas ganas de abofetearla en este momento!

―Si no tuvieras 7 años… ―le digo del peor humor posible.

―Pero los tengo ―Me saca la lengua, eso no me calma, ¡niña del demonio!―. Me aprendí de memoria la última página, ¡si no quieres que la recite en el metro me vas a comprar un helado!

―¿Ah sí? ―No me lo creo, solo está fanfarroneando, ni yo recuerdo lo que escribí. Una sonrisa de victoria se dibuja en mi rostro, no puedes competir conmigo niña―. Bien, soy todo oídos. Sorpréndeme.

―Ahem ―carraspea y cierra los ojos, vaya que es buena actuando―. Decía así: Esta estúpida gripe y los estúpidos exámenes no me dejan ir a lo de Pirika, no es que sea fan de las fiestas, pero Yoh es amigo del idiota de Horo y hace mucho que… ―Le cubrí la boca instintivamente, ¡sí se lo aprendió! ¡¿Qué demonios les dan a los niños hoy en día?!

―¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Vamos por el dichoso helado! ―No me lo puedo creer, cómo es posible que le permitiera hacerse con un arma tan poderosa. Dejaré de escribir esas cosas…

―¡Gracias! ―dice con una sonrisa radiante, como si nada hubiera pasado, y me lleva de la mano hasta la dichosa heladería… Me estoy replanteando la idea de tener hijos…

―Pero será solo la porción regular, no traigo mucho dinero encima.

―Vale, pero me das la extra grande en casa ―dice sonriente y animada mientras entramos a la heladería. Francamente me asusta pensar en cómo será cuando tenga 15… ¿Habré sido igual de niña? ¿Cómo lo hace mi madre? Deberían darle una medalla por lidiar con ella 24/7…

―¿De qué sabor quieres? ―pregunto de malas mientras nos sentamos en una de las mesas del lugar, ella está mirando la carta feliz como nadie. Ojalá le dé dolor de estómago.

―Mira ―apunta a una de las copas de helado―. Podemos pedir una para las dos, será como una porción extra grande para las dos y estaremos pagando solo un poco más que por la regular.

Reviso los números y tiene razón, supongo que el tema de las finanzas es fácil de adquirir cuando tus padres son inversionistas y siempre hablan de negocios…

―¿Puedo tomar su orden? ―pregunta el mesero… conozco esa voz. ¡¿Yoh?! ¡¿De verdad trabaja aquí?! Momento… ¡¿Cómo es que Lena lo supo?!

―Una copa de 4 sabores. Con chocolate, fresa, vainilla y pistacho ―dice mi hermanita. Yoh ríe entre dientes y le sonríe con ternura… es un poco vergonzoso que sea ella quien ordene en vez de mí.

―¿Algo más? ―ahora me pregunta a mí. Supongo que no me recuerda, no es que nos veamos seguido, creo que ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación solo los dos. Solo hemos estado en el mismo grupo unas pocas veces.

―No, solo eso ―le respondo sin mirarlo. Es un poco tortuoso verlo, sobre todo porque sé que le gusta a Tamao y de hecho lo conocí porque ella era su amiga de la infancia, me sentiría una basura al acercarme a él sabiendo que ella aún llora porque la rechazó.

Tengo que reconocer que es un mesero eficiente, trajo la orden en tiempo récord. Ahora mismo, veo comer a Lena y me pregunto si es que lo planeó desde el principio, es decir, claro que tiene solo 7 años, pero a veces le da por creerse super heroína o dice que es miembro de no sé qué patrulla justiciera y tiende a hacer cosas por todos los que conoce cuando cree que necesitan ayuda.

―¿Has venido a esta heladería antes? ―le pregunto cuando él se marcha a otra mesa.

―Sí, la patrulla y yo decidimos ayudarte así que lo seguimos durante una semana.

Me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano en un acto reflejo, definitivamente tendré que cerrar mi cuarto con llave, o sea que no solo ella, sino que todos sus amigos de la escuela saben de mi vida privada.

―¡¿Por qué lo tomaste?! ¡Sabes que esas cosas son privadas! ¡Eso no se hace, debería castigarte de por vida!

Ella desvía la mirada, con esa cara que pone cuando se siente incómoda. ¡¿Cómo puede estar incómoda cuando la víctima soy yo?!

―Quería saber algo… ―murmura sin mirarme.

―¿Qué cosa? ―No puedo controlar el tono de mi voz, estoy demasiado molesta como para ser suave con ella.

―Promete que no te vas a enojar… ―me dice mirándome con los ojos de cordero suplicando por su vida. Aaaagh, como detesto que sea una niña pequeña. ¡¿Por qué no la tuvieron antes?! Si tuviera unos 15 no me contendría.

―No puedo prometerte nada. Habla de una vez y considerare no decírselo a mamá.

―Es que ya no querías jugar conmigo y tampoco me respondías cuando te hablaba… pensé que estabas molesta conmigo…

―Esa no es excusa, Lena ―le digo en medio de un suspiro―. Pudiste preguntarme, o a mamá, papá, ¡hasta a Nora!

―Les pregunté, pero dijeron que también te notaban más cerrada de lo normal y estaban algo preocupados. No estabas hablando con nadie y no ibas a decirnos nada, así que lo tomé porque al único que no le escondes cosas es a tu diario.

Vaya, esta vez me dejó muda. Sí, fue invasivo, pero una niña de su edad no tiene muchas habilidades sociales aún como para sacarme todo… de hecho no he conocido a nadie que de verdad me haga sacarlo todo… Vale, solo será una advertencia, sus intenciones eran buenas, sus acciones algo maquiavélicas, pero lo hizo de buena fe…

―Lena, entiendo que tenías buenas intenciones, pero el fin no justifica los medios ―Tengo que insistir en eso de todas formas, no puede acostumbrarse a ser tan imprudente―. Estuvo mal tomarlo.

―Pero estabas triste, ¡tenía que hacer algo! ―Ah, es tan terca.

―Lena… Agradezco el gesto, pero no necesito ayuda con esto, es más complicado de lo que podrías pensar. Por favor, deja las cosas como están y NUNCA JAMÁS vuelvas a tomar algo tan personal de nadie otra vez ―No es un regaño, solo quiero aclararle que no todo se soluciona tan fácil y que el fin no justifica los medios―. Además, no está bien que compartas mi vida privada con tus amigos.

―Es un secreto profesional, nadie dirá nada ―me responde muy seria. ¿Secreto profesional? De verdad se toma en serio su "trabajo". Ok, me rindo, sí, es adorable―. Además, no estás haciendo nada malo.

―Lo sé, pero, aun así no debes entrometerte en los asuntos de los mayores, podrías meterte en problemas.

―¿Qué problemas?

―Pues… No sé, alguien podría sentir que te estás entrometiendo demasiado y enojarse contigo.

―¿Me estoy entrometiendo demasiado? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

―Sí, pero como eres mi hermana menor y es la primera (y será la única) vez puedo perdonártelo. Pero a otras personas podría molestarles.

―Pero tú no eres otra persona ―dice ladeando la cabeza, como si no comprendiera.

―Ah, olvídalo. Solo no continúes con estas cosas después de esto.

―Vale ―responde sonriente y vuelve a enfocarse en el helado.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, a veces me pregunto si todo era superhéroes/heroínas, princesas y aventuras cuando tenía su edad. Ahora, a mis 20, no lo recuerdo, pero supongo que en el fondo (muy en el fondo cuando me saca de quicio) agradezco que Lena esté aquí para recordarme cómo es que los niños ven el mundo de una forma tan sencilla e inocente. A veces pareciera que los mayores nos empeñamos en hacer que las cosas sean más complicadas de lo que realmente son.

―¿No le vas a decir nada? ―pregunta con curiosidad cuando Yoh se marcha a buscar la cuenta después de que la pido.

―Lena, no es tan sencillo… ―respondo cansada del tema, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay manera de que lo olvide.

―No es tu culpa que a él no le guste tu amiga y que ella sea una llorona.

―¡Lena!

―Es la verdad, ¿qué culpa tienes tú? ―protesta ante mi regaño… ciertamente tiene razón, pero…―. Además, tienes suerte porque lo que sí sería malo es que quisieras quitarle el novio a tu amiga.

―¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? ―pregunto con extrañeza. Mi madre es muy selectiva con lo que ve en la televisión.

―A Nora le gustan las novelas y doramas―responde encogiéndose de hombros. Claro, eso lo explica, mamá suele dejarla con Nora cuando tiene que ir a alguna reunión fuera de casa.

―Disculpen la demora ―dice Yoh entregándome la cuenta.

―¿Demora? Eres el mesero más rápido que he tenido ―digo sin pensar mientras busco el dinero en mi bolso.

―Jejeje. Gracias, debe ser cierto, tú nunca halagas a nadie ―responde rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente… Entonces, ¿sí me recuerda?

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―pregunto sorprendida.

―Aaam. Bueno, quizás no me recuerdas porque nunca hemos hablado solo nosotros dos, pero hemos compartido en ocasiones ―dice con una sonrisa y me tiende una mano a modo de saludo―. Asakura Yoh.

―Ah, sí, si recuerdo. Kyoyama Anna ―estreché su mano sin pensarlo. No me puedo creer que mi hermanita cumpliera con su objetivo.

―Ha escrito sobre ti desde que se conocieron ―dice Lena y yo quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague en este preciso instante.

―¡Lena! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen!

―Entonces, ¿es cierto? ―pregunta Yoh sonriente.

―Sí ―responde Lena tan sonriente como siempre y saca el celular, no me digas que va a pedirle recargarlo… Espera, ¡ese es mi teléfono no el suyo! ¡¿Cuándo lo sacó?!―. ¿Por qué no le das tu número y hablan con más tiempo?

―¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?! ―¡Voy a prohibirle las novelas a Nora! Y a asegurarme de que TODAS mis cosas quedan bajo llave, le pondré un candado hasta a mi bolso.

―¡Claro! ―Yoh tomó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa y le anotó el número, luego se marcó a sí mismo y lo registró en su teléfono―. Bueno, ya vuelvo con tu cambio.

―Trágame tierra ―Me cubro el rostro con las manos, no puedo creer que Lena lo haya hecho.

―¿Por qué? Te dio su número y registró el tuyo, escribiste que te gustaría hablar más con él.

―¡Pero no quería que él lo supiera!

―¿Y cómo va a saber te gusta si no le dices? ―Me mira como si yo estuviera mal de la cabeza―. Hasta la llorona de tu amiga es más valiente.

―Deja de llamarla llorona, y no le dices a alguien que te gusta así como así.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque… ―Suspiro resignada, no tiene caso tratar de explicárselo a una niña de 7―. No importa, si quieres ir al baño aprovecha ahora, nos vamos directo a casa.

―Aquí tienes ―dice Yoh dejando el cambio sobre la mesa―. Esto… estaba pensando, mi madre produce eventos y tengo entradas para una obra que se dará mañana en el centro comercial de Shibuya. Y… bueno, ¿quieres ir?

―Sí, quiere ―responde Lena sonriente.

―No necesito que respondas por mí ―le digo molesta, siento que mi cuerpo me traiciona y mi rostro de pronto se siente arder cuando miro a Yoh de nuevo―. Me encantaría, pero mis padres no están el fin de semana y estoy a cargo de ella.

―Ah, bueno, es una obra para todo público. Podríamos ir los tres ―dice Yoh con una amplia sonrisa. Pero llevar a mi hermanita no es precisamente mi idea de una cita…

―¡Yo quiero ir! ―Lena me agarró de la falda y me mira con esos ojos de cachorro que suplica por comida… ¿Por qué a mí?

―De acuerdo ―digo resignada, quizás ella lo haga más fácil en su empeño de hacerme feliz.

―¡Genial! Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección, nos vemos allí ―dijo Yoh con esa enorme sonrisa y se marchó a atender la mesa desde la cual lo estaban llamando.

Lena me arrastró al baño después de eso, no me puedo creer que me haya traído al otro lado de la ciudad solo para entrar en la heladería donde trabaja Yoh. Tengo que admitir que su inteligencia me sorprende, y me sorprende aún más que haya dado con quién era Yoh y que lo haya seguido hasta conocer su rutina… Quiero pensar que es un rasgo de detective y no un rasgo de psicópata…

―Lena, es peligroso que tú y tus amigos sigan a la gente por la ciudad. Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

―¡Pero a veces es necesario para que la patrulla cumpla con sus misiones! ―protesta ella, sí que se toma en serio estas cosas…

―¡Nada de eso! Si quieres seguir a alguien pregunta en casa primero. ¡Es peligroso! ―Mi tono de voz no deja lugar a más comentarios, al menos sabe reconocer cuando le hablan en serio. Simplemente asintió y seguimos el camino en silencio… hace un rato tiene una mueca, es como si fuera a llorar de verdad. ¿Fui muy dura?

―Anya, me duele… ―dice Lena, sobándose la barriga con expresión de dolor, a estas alturas sé cuándo finge y cuando no, está hablando en serio. Además, solo me llama Anya cuando de verdad quiere mi comprensión.

―Fue demasiado helado ―La tomo en mis brazos sintiéndome algo culpable por desearle el dolor de estómago más temprano, soy una mala hermana... Por lo menos ya queda poco para llegar a casa, ella se apega a mi como un bebé. Quizás los niños no son tan malos después de todo―. Te prepararé algo caliente cuando llegamos a casa.

―¿La medicina de mamá?

―Sí, la medicina de mamá ―La pregunta me hace reír ligeramente, la medicina de mamá es solo agua caliente con menta y algo de azúcar.

―¿Vamos a llamar a mamá?

―Sí, vamos a llamar a mamá.

―¿Le vas a decir que ahora tienes novio?

―No es mi novio, Lena…

―Pero tienes una cita mañana.

―No es una cita si no estamos los dos solos.

―Puedo quedarme con Nora.

―¡Olvídalo! ―¡Nunca volverá a quedarse a solas con Nora!

―Pero me gusta ver novelas con ella.

―Y eso es desastroso ―murmuro más para mí que para ella.

―¿Entonces vamos a ir?

―Claro, él nos invitó.

―¿Tengo que llamarlo hermano?

―No, Lena, no tienes que llamarlo hermano ―le digo en medio de un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y cuando se case contigo?

Ok. Ahora sí, no puedo evitar reírme.

―Ni siquiera hemos salido una vez y tú ya nos estás casando.

―Pero tú escribiste que le darías todos los hijos que él quisiera, entonces quieres casarte con él, ¿no?

―Aaah, claro… Sí, eso… ―Tendré que releer lo que escribí y ponerle un candado a mi diario, pero creo que eso es lo más inapropiado que he escrito… o eso espero...

―¿Por qué te pones roja? ―Me mira con curiosidad―. ¿Te da vergüenza?

―Ah, sí, un poco…

―Entonces no le diré a mamá ni a papá.

―Te lo agradezco.

―¿Qué vamos a cenar?

―No sé, algo ligero si estás mal del estómago.

―¿Pizza?

―La pizza no es ligera…

―¿Pizza vegetariana?

―Me parece que lo mejor sería una sopa ―Por fin llegamos, cuando la cargo es cuando me doy cuenta de que ha crecido, no pesaba tanto hace un par de años―. Vamos a tomar un baño y mientras preparo la cena bebes la medicina, ¿sí?

―¿Nos bañamos juntas? ―pregunta emocionada.

―Sí, nos bañamos juntas.

―¿Me vas a lavar el cabello?

―Sí, te lavo el cabello. Ve a preparar tus cosas mientras veo el agua.

Se va corriendo como la niña más feliz de todo Japón, supongo que no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella desde que entré en la universidad. Quizás fue bueno que nos dejaran solas el fin de semana. En lo que ella desaparece de mi vista, el teléfono de la sala comienza a sonar, debe ser mi madre para verificar que estemos en casa.

―Diga.

― _¡Anya! ¿Cómo están mis koshechka?_

―No sabes cuánto agradezco que el común de los japoneses no hable ruso…

― _No seas así, es con cariño_ ―La escucho reír desde el otro lado de la línea, sí, ella necesitaba este fin de semana fuera―. _¿Mi Lenuchka está por ahí?_

―¿Es mamá? ―Lena apareció de la nada, casi me provoca un infarto, le dejo el teléfono y me encamino a preparar el baño. Ya quedamos en que no les diría nada y sea como sea ella es de palabra, aunque mamá sabe cómo manipularla para que diga todo sin sentirse culpable, pero dudo que pueda sacarle detalles por teléfono.

….

―¡Hermana! ¡Mamá te habla!

―¡Voy! ―Eso fue rápido, pero me dio tiempo suficiente. Volví a la sala y tomé el teléfono de manos de mi hermana, quien se va saltando al baño―. Supongo que ya te dijo todo lo que hicimos hoy.

― _Sí, también me dijo que tienes una cita mañana. ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada de ese chico?!_

¡Voy a ahogar a esa niña a ver si aprende a cerrar la boca!

―¡No es una cita!

― _Bueno, iba a serlo, pero es un gran chico si entiende que debes cuidar a tu hermanita. La familia es importante, ¿te gusta en serio? Suena a un futuro buen padre._

―¡Mamá!

― _Jejeje. Está bien, Lena me dijo que no podía decirme que tú sí querías tener bebés con él._

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Aaaaaagh niña del demonio!

― _Anya, no te enojes con ella_ ―Usa la típica voz comprensiva de madre amorosa que me irrita―. _Además, te hizo un enorme favor y no puedes decir que no._

―Ya sé…

― _Bien, cuídense. ¡Las amamos!_

No puedo contener el suspiro cuando ella corta. Lo peor es que tiene razón…

.

.

.

―Ya no me duele…

―No voy a ordenar pizza.

―¿Y si es vegetariana?

―¡Que no! Te vas comer la comida casera que he estado preparando por más de una hora ―Solo a mi madre se le ocurre darle el fin de semana libre a Nora también y me obliga a cocinar.

―No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta ―dice mirándome con los ojos entornados―. ¿Al menos hay postre?

―Sí, hice un postre de fruta cocida, no me voy a arriesgar a tenerte enferma el resto del fin de semana.

Hace un puchero, pero no protesta, supongo que mi madre le advirtió que hiciera caso si se sentía mal. Doy gracias por eso, la cena estuvo en paz, una película y a dormir.

―No tengo sueño.

―Te estabas durmiendo en la sala y ahora mismo no eres capaz de abrir los ojos ―le digo mientras la cargo a su habitación, ni siquiera puede mantenerse erguida y me viene con que no tiene sueño.

―¿Me lees un cuento? ―pregunta cuando la dejo en su cama. Se me sale otro suspiro, esta vez de cansancio, ni siquiera cuando va a dormirse es hora de descansar, estoy exhausta.

―Ok. ¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea?

―No sé, mamá los busca ―responde con voz adormilada. Dudo que vaya a escuchar uno completo, con suerte vamos a llegar hasta el "Había una vez…"

―Bueno, aquí hay uno. "Los 3 mosqueteros". "Había una vez en-

―Ese no, papá siempre me lo lee ―se queja a punto de dormirse.

―Bien, que tal este: "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo".

―¡Sí, ese! ―exclama sentándose en la cama de un golpe de emoción… ¡Se estaba muriendo de sueño hace 5 segundos! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Estúpidos cuentos que le inyectan energía!

Acabé leyendo todo bendito el libro y aún no se duerme… parece que está hasta más despierta, ¿por qué demonios le leen historias que fomentan su imaginación antes de dormir? ¡Deberían ser historias que la HAGAN dormir! ¡Estos cuentos no sirven!

―Bien, ya te leí, a dormir ―Me levanto de la cama, pero ella me retiene.

―Mamá siempre me trae un vaso de leche…

¡Oh, por el amor de…! Quiero ir a la cama de una vez, tendré que levantarme temprano para cumplir con mi cuota de estudio del fin de semana si vamos a salir con Yoh.

Voy a buscarle el dichoso vaso de leche y se lo entrego, espero a que se lo beba, la cobijo y me dispongo a salir de nuevo.

―Anna…

―¿Sí? ―Por favor, yo solo quiero dormir…

―No me diste el beso de buenas noches.

―Ah, claro ―Me acerco de nuevo, sintiéndome culpable de nuevo, soy una pésima hermana. Le doy su beso en la frente y se acurruca en la cama con una sonrisa―. Buenas noches, _koshechka._

―Anna… ―Me detuvo de nuevo, ahora en la puerta.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Me acompañas al baño?

―Claro… ―Espero que no se note la resignación en mi voz, algo me dice que terminaré durmiéndome tarde hoy. ¿Será así todos los días? Esto me pasa por encerrarme en mi habitación después de la cena… quizás esta es su manera de tener mi atención ahora que solo somos las dos, debería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella antes de que crezca...

La acompaño hasta el baño, volvemos a su habitación, la cobijo de nuevo, otro beso de buenas noches, llego hasta la puerta otra vez…

―Anna…

―¿Qué? ―Por favor, duérmete…

―Ahora si no tengo sueño… ¿Podemos jugar a algo?

―No, es hora de dormir.

―¿Me lees otro cuento?

Creo que nunca había suspirado tanto en el mismo día. Vuelvo hasta su cama, elijo un cuento que parezca más bien aburrido y que definitivamente la haga dormir. Al menos ahora parece más somnolienta, la cobijo por cuarta vez y le doy otro beso de buenas noches, me apresuro a salir antes de que se le ocurra otra cosa…

―Anna…

 _So close…_

―¿Lena? ―Lo que me quedaba de paciencia se va en esa pregunta.

―Te faltó encender la lámpara de los monstruos ―dice mientras apunta a la lámpara que mantiene junto al armario. Me acerco y la enciendo para tratar de huir otra vez.

―Anna…

―¿Qué? ―Ahora sí que no puedo controlar mi tono de fastidio. Siento que nunca voy a salir de esta habitación.

―¿Puedes dormir conmigo? ―pregunta con voz algo temerosa―. Me da miedo que no haya nadie más en casa.

Acabo de sentir una puñalada en el pecho, cómo no me di cuenta antes de que lo que quería era no quedarse sola, definitivamente soy una de las peores hermanas del mundo. Bueno, mi corazonada no estaba del todo mal, al menos por esta noche no voy a salir de esta habitación. Me acuesto junto a ella y Lena se aferra a mí, ahora sí se dormirá por fin.

―Anna…

―Duérmete.

―Pero, Anya…

―¡¿Ahora qué?!

―Te quiero, buenas noches ―Besa mi mejilla y se acurruca en mi pecho con una sonrisa. Es en momentos como este en los que me olvido de todas las cosas por las que me hace pasar y agradezco por esta pequeña "sorpresa" que llegó de improviso a nuestras vidas.

―…Yo también, buenas noches.


End file.
